Virgin Interactive
Founded in 1981 by Richard Branson, Virgin Interactive was the gaming side of Virgin Enterprises, and went defunct in 2003. They did have one scary logo, and that is the Eye Logo which debuted in 1995. 1st version opens with an eye with the words 'PICTURE START' and it moves left to right few times, with technological stuff, with a Channel 4 like logo on the bottom left. After few seconds, the eye is still open, with a red ball with Virgin writt en on it, and Interactive (in capitals) Entertainment (in lowercase) below. A variant with simply Interactive exists, but on some games. The 2nd version is the same, but with the eye closing and with the horizontial shield from the 1997-2003 logo which can be seen on boxarts. Scare Factor: 1995-1997: Medium to nightmare, due to the in-your-face eye and the sudden, loud music. 1997-1999: High to nightmare; the eye throbbing at the end makes it even worse.Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Third eye Logos Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1998 Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that do not scare the Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Oh my god who cares. Nobody cares about this Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:I want to die Category:Defunct Category:Logos that scare AndrewSilverman1 Category:Logos That Would Mr Pickles Kill Pip Category:Kjhgfdmoink Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Taken from "Patchgirl of Oz" Category:YUVCYUFVYTDYCTGTUJYYTUJRFYJUHFYUJHDYTEDTYTDTYEWRWEETYD Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Xcn vbcxnbcvhjcxcbhvjcnxbhcjfgfbchxjcbvhjcxcvgbhbgvcvgbhjgF Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Fgabv Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that makes Unikitty cry Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Logos that scare Dudley Puppy Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Daizy Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Leni loud is not scared of this logo!!!! Category:Logos that scare SwaySway and Buhdeuce Category:Logos that scare Zoona and Roni Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that scare you Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that could scare me Category:Logos that scare Lori Loud Category:Logos that scare Randy Watterson (The Wattersons) Category:Logos that scare William Watterson (The Wattersons) Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that make Flippy turn into Fliqpy Category:Fake logos Category:Logos that Toph Bei Fobg hates Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Kevin's hugs are the best cure of all Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Stop with the stupid categories, thanks. Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Eye logos Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:10Th Grade 2K16 Empire Scary Logos